Jump High for Heros
by SuperNolon
Summary: The Titans and friends are invited to a new school, and Blues finds out he's more trouble than he's worth. Pairings: OCRae, RobStar, OC/OC, Kris Denger's OC Silver/OC. Story changes, long update due to long wait. Please Review, even if anonymously!
1. Invites

JUMP HIGH FOR HEROS

CH 1: INVITES

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. Silver belongs to Kris Denger. I own Blues Smith, Saw Blood, Silver Spike, and a bunch of other OCs in this story.

* * *

It was a normal day in Jump City. Silver had come back from Germany, solving the crime of the century. Blues had opened an apartment complex in town, but kept his hero busensis going. You never know when Saw Blood may strike.  
At the moment, everyone, excluding Raven and Blues, were making fun of the empath and slender figured powerless boy's new found love for each other.  
They were saved when the T.V. screen flicked on. It showed a balding man wearing a labcoat, smiling from ear to ear. "My name is Dr. Kliner, the headmaster of the new Jump High for Heros, a place where young heros can hone in on there abilities. You are welcome to come to this new school. Semester starts next Monday." The screen flicked off.  
Robin got in front of the group. "Titans, this will be a great experience. We're going. Blues?"  
"Wherever my little 'Rae' of sunshine goes, I go. I'm in. Silver?"  
Silver looked at the floor. "I'll think about it."

* * *

A.N: I dropped a Half Life 2 reference on yall, ten points to whoever can find it. Also, I am looking for one hero/student OC and one villan OC. The winners will be posted next chapter.


	2. School

**Ch 2: The Fire Trigger and The First Day**

In today's episode: We meet Silver Spike, a hero, Ami "Insanity" Johnston, a villian from the future, and Saw Blood, Blues's insane evil father.. We also find out two of Blues's favorite things.

The ride to the campus was a long one. Blues and Raven cuddled in the back seat of the T-car, Silver in the passenger seat, with Cyborg driving. Beast Boy and Robin were on Robin's bike, and Starfire was flying. It took them about twenty minuets to get there, and when they did, they liked what they saw.

The building was aquamarine, was 20 stories tall, and wider than the top of Titans Tower. Cyborg seemed to take interest in the body shop that they had for the students to tune up their transportation devices; cars, hoverboards, motorcycles, ect. Robin and Silver took one look at the training course and knew where they would be spending their free time. Beast Boy took a liking to the restaurant street, where students eat free. Raven heard that there was a library on the third floor, and decided she would go check it out. Blues and Starfire... the flower garden

From a far-off cliff, there was a blinding white light that vanished just as quickly as it came. In it's place was a young woman wearing a layered black tee with white leggings and pink converse. Her mid-back long brunette hair flowed in the wind, her deep blue eyes on the boy wearing sunglasses and a yellow scarf in the rose garden of the hero school. "I've finally found him," she said to herself. "The fire trigger."

* * *

**The First Day**

Blues woke up, got dressed in his red shirt, black cargo pants, purple shoes, yellow scarf, and sunglasses. He took his suit button, just in case. Today was gonna be a great day if he could find the panel so he could get out of his dorm. After finding it, he grabbed his vehicle cube and headed out. When he got outside the dorm building, he changed his cube into a hoverboard and went down to the pizza place on the restaurant street of the campus. Everyone else was already there. Blues sat down next to Silver and grabbed a slice of cheese. "Sorry guys, I forgot my alarm clock," Blues said as he was brushing crumbs off his scarf.

**At Titans Tower**

Green Hill Zone played, coming from Blues's Sonic Generations alarm clock.

**Back at the School**

A boy with white clothes and white hair that resembled Silver the Hedgehogs quills came over to the Titan's Table. "Hey, your Silver, right?" Silver nodded. "My name's Silver Spike, for obvious reasons. You're the Teen Titans, and you are?" he asked, looking at Blues.

"Name's Blues, but I'm more commonly known as Photon Man," Blues replied, his usual smirk on his face. He looked at the clock and did a spit-take. "Guys, first period is in ten minuets. Gotta Juice!" After he yelled his speedy getaway catchphrase, he ran out the pizza place towards the main building. He was gonna hate his first class...

* * *

**PERIOD 1: POWER TRAINING**

Blues looked at his classmates. Mas y Menos, Raven, Silver Spike, a girl named May, and some other people who, unlike him, actually had powers. The teacher was wearing a camouflage shirt and tan cargo pants.

"All right maggots, line up by size!" The students arranged themselves tallest to shortest. Blues was fifth, even at 6'2".

"Now suit up!" All heroes that weren't already in there hero outfit quickly changed, where as all Blues had to do was push a button on his helmet. One of the super strength heroes picked him up. "Well, looks like we have a regular guy. Loser" Blues was thrown against a wall. The teacher saw this and said "That's the spirit boys! Watch these two, you might learn something."

Photon Man got back up. "You can dish it, but can you take the heat?" He smirked at his own joke. Photons created heat energy. He turned his hands into his cannons, and fired at the macho-man, as was the guys hero name. The luchador fell over, but got up instantly. Blues turned on the air jets in his boots. "Can't hit what ain't there!" Making skating motions, he went around the room at super-sonic speed, Suddenly lifting one leg up and spinning at his advisary, who caught his leg before the kick could be delivered. Blues slightly panicked as he was thrown on the floor. As he got up, he super-charged his right blaster and yelled "Now I'll show you!" He spun around, ducked a punch and a kick, and fired, hitting Macho Man in the gut. When the blast hit him, a shower of sparks erupted as the body slowly melted to reveal a Saw Bot, one of the biggest crime-lords minions. The armor was gray except the helmet and torso, which were red. A metal blade, as Blues called it, was on the helmet. "You learned something all right," the red bomber said. "That no one can be trusted, because they might have never been on your side."

* * *

**In an Abandoned Metal Blade Factory**

The figure watched as his minion fell. "No matter," it said in a low, demonic tone. "I have more." The figure looked exactly like the Saw Bots, except his irises were red instead of blue and his metal blade was almost completely covered in his own blood.

The villain sitting at the computer was none other than Saw Blood. A knock on the door was heard, so he stood up, turned on x-ray vision, and rolled his eyes into the back of his head. There was a young woman wearing a layered black tee with white leggings and pink converse. "Mr. Blood, My name is Ami Jhonston, and I have some information you might be interested in."

Saw Blood walked to the door and opened it as the girl stepped inside. "It involves the fate of villainy."

* * *

A/N: So, as you can see, Talia and Ami aren't mine. Talia belongs to Emily C. Thornbrooke and Ami belongs to slendie258. I dropped four Sonic the Hedgehog references, Each coming from two arks: the cartoons (not Sonic X, the cartoons they have on Netflix) and the games. The game references are Super Smash Bros. Brawl, where sonic says "I'll show you" as he turns into Super Sonic, and in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), Silver watches Sonic from a building high above where Sonic actually is and says "I've found him, the Ibis Trigger." Next episode: If you can't beat 'em, keep trying. That will be the reoccurring theme.


	3. The Plot Revealed

The school day at Blackmoor High School had been over for nearly fifteen minutes, and for a certain sixteen year old raven haired junior, the wait for her best friend to show up was almost too much to bear. However, she knew that her ex-best friend, Rachelle Grace Hawthorne had probably cornered Lexie as soon as class was over, and as soon as R.G. let Lexie go, she would be here. And hopefully that time was before she needed to be at the end of Rosewood Drive to meet two of her brothers and three of her sisters.

Talia O'Malley was standing in front of her locker, finishing the pack of Skittles she had bought from the student store at lunchtime when she saw a girl with white-blond hair walking towards her with a water bottle in hand. The teen always said that she was three inches shorter than Talia's five six, but in reality, barely was five two.

"R.G.," Talia said when R.G., as the girl was known, got close to her, "Please leave Lexie out of it. She has nothing to do with anything that happened with Brandon when we were twelve." Talia knew that R.G. knew ASL, because she'd taught the cheerleader everything that she knew, but most of the time, R.G. pretended that she'd forgotten a lot of it. It was just easier to not have to sign.

"Oh, yeah?" R.G. growled, "She's your friend, Talia. That makes her a part of it whether you like it or not."

"And because she's my friend, I don't want you trying to stop her from being my friend! "

"And what will you do if I don't stop? Curse me? I don't think that's going to happen."

"No wonder Brandon left you, Rachelle. You're still just as stuck up and self-centered as you were then! "Talia could see Raven walking into the building, but she really didn't care about why the empath was there. Not when the argument was getting really personal.

"And you will never be able to fit in, no matter how hard you try, Talia."

"And besides, you are an Eco-freak!"

"What did you just call me?" Talia grabbed her pendant that was around her neck and let the magic build up inside of her. She knew one day she wouldn't need the pendant to cast any of her spells, but that day probably would never come before she graduated and started attending college.

"Enough, both of you!" Raven yelled, keeping her gaze on Talia. Then, she lowered her voice. "Talia Elizabeth O'Malley, you know the rules: You are allowed to continue to attend school here, but —" Raven was the only Titan who knew her middle name; Talia hadn't shared it with any of the original Titans, nor had she shared it with any of her teammates.

"— Don't go using my powers at school unless a super villain is attacking. I know, Raven." It was one of the conditions the original Titans had set in order for her to not to have to attend Jump City High School for Heroes. The other conditions were that Talia spend from ten to three every Saturday training with her team, that she keep her grades up and keep up with schoolwork, that she fight super villains as her availability allows and let her teammates know when she can't, and that she attend functions – like the ball during Jump City's Winter Carnival - with her teammates.

"Go home, both of you. Before you do something either of you regrets." She glared at each girl, not sure who started the fight in the first place.

"What what that about?" Alexandra Winter asked while signing as she walked up to the two heroes as soon as R.G. had left. With her rust colored hair and eyes the color of the bluebell that had been Talia's mother's favorite flower, it was no surprise that Talia had had a crush on her for several years.

'_The same old stuff_," Talia signed. She always felt more comfortable signing with her brothers and sisters and Lexie than she did speaking, and more often than not didn't even bother using her voice around them unless she was in class, _'You know how R.G. hates me, and she's always trying to use you to get back at me for Brandon.'_

"I know," Lexie said, with a laugh as Talia hit her forehead with the palm of her hand.

'_Crap. I forgot my chemistry book, and I have some stuff to look over for tomorrow's lab. Watch my bag. I'll be right back._' She set her olive green messenger bag at Lexie's feet and jogged off to retrieve her textbook. Because Blackmoor High was on a block schedule, Talia didn't need to carry all her books every day, and found that the messenger bag she'd gotten at Christmas time a couple years before work well as a school bag, and a laptop carrying case.

Talia grabbed her chemistry book, wishing she didn't have the project to work on with Lexie. After the fight with R.G., there was nothing she wanted more than to spend time with her three-month old sister, Arielle, who was more like a daughter than a sister to the young sorceress who'd had to pick up the pieces of her shattered life that horrible week in order to keep her family together. Unfortunately, their speech and debate coach had made them work on their side of a debate in partners and because Talia had been lucky enough to have to work with Lexie, she knew they would be working well into the night and there would hardly any time for her to spend with her siblings.

She ran to catch up with Lexie, who was still waiting by the office with the messenger bag by her feet. 'Before we work on the speech for debate, Lex, we should really get our regular homework done first. That way we get that out-of-the-way, and we can focus all our energy on the speech.'

'_Spoilsport_,' Lexie signed, as the two close friends began to walk west toward Easton Street.

* * *

For Nightmare, it was just another day in cyberspace. Until the security alarm at Blackgate Prison went off.

* * *

_TEN HOURS EARLIER..._

The villains gathered around the table, all arguing about who would lead the assault on Blackgate. Saw Blood watched as many of Jump City's most famous villains fought amongst themselves. He and Slade were the only ones sitting calmly. Suddenly, the blade thrower stood up.

"SILENCE!"

The other villains sat down and grew quiet. Saw Blood continued. "Slade, Insanity, and I will free the demon from his cage."

* * *

_PRESENT TIME..._

Nightmare watched from the screen as Insanity dropped the final guard, inserted a disk into the computer, and stood back.

FIZZZZZ-ZACOOOSH!

The figure in front of her resembled Blues, but he had green hair, pale skin, black scarf, purple shirt, black pants, and red shoes. He stood from his kneeling position, looking at her with eyes closed. About that time Saw Blood and Slade entered the room. Nightmare opened his eyes. Instantly, blood ran down to his cheeks, his eyes revealed to be black sockets with two red dots. "Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in to the monster. A little girl, a robot- wannabe, and a cyclops." He closed his eyes and laughed.

Saw blood gave Nightmare a cold glare. "Do you want to kill the heroes?" Nightmare stopped laughing, a creepy smile on his face. "When do we start?"

* * *

Outside, a black robotic blues with red eyes was listening, and gave a startled chirp. He ran out of the building as fast as he could, one thing running through his mind: "I gotta warn Blues!"

* * *

I changed the story a bit. Thanks to Emily C. Thornbrooke for writing the beginning.

Next chapter, Metal v.s. Silver Blues.


End file.
